1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to a display, and more particularly, to a 2D/3D switchable display capable of selectively displaying 2D and 3D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 3D displays are being applied to various fields such as medicine, games, advertisement, education, military, etc., and a holography or stereoscopy scheme has been prevalently studied as a scheme to display 3D images.